videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
War Of Heroes: Darth Vader
"As the Armada nears its End... They become desperate, and request Darth Vader as one of their Villain Lords. Fight as Vader in this foolish War!" - Teaser Tagline War Of Heroes: Darth Vader is a new installment within the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, and a Spin-off to War Of Heroes: Fall of The Armada. Taking place 2 months before the events of FoTA, this new Game will explain how The Villain Armada, now nearing Destruction from The Hero Coalition, found Anakin Skywalker, now the Villain Lord known as Darth Vader, and recruited him to their cause at the End of The War Against the Villain Armada! The game is exclusive to the Xbox One and set for release in Late-2018. Cast * Matt Sloan as Darth Vader * Ian McDiarmid as Emperor Shiev Palpatine * Andy Serkis as Supreme Leader Snoke * Adam Driver as Armadeus Ren * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow * David Vincent as Ozone * Temuera Morrison as Boba Fett * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker * Harrison Ford as Han Solo * Carrie Fisher as Leia Organa * Sam Witwer as Galen Marek/Darth Maul * Bryant Prince as Aidan Reese * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Everett * Adam Gifford as Aidan Tilden/Spectre * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano Synopsis In a Galaxy Far, Far Away, a state of War ripples throughout thousands of different Star Systems. The Rebellion and Galactic Empire have been at War for 3 years, and have brought their Galaxy into chaos and civil unrest. However, on a distant Planet known as Earth, two other Factions known as The Hero Coalition and The Villain Armada are also waging a massive Conflict known as the War Against the Villain Armada, which has spread across several Realities within their Physical Plain known to the Earthlings as The Multiverse. The War between the Coalition and Armada has caused a massive ripple in The Force, and now the evil Sith Lord known as Darth Vader must travel to Earth-135 and choose a side in this pitiful and meaningless War! Plot Prologue: A Disturbance in The Force The game starts showing an overshot of Deep Space, and then shows the Desert Planet of Tatooine bordering the Outer Rim of The Galaxy. The Twin Suns of Tatooine are then seen, but are overshadowed by 3 huge Star Destroyer Ships belonging to the Galactic Empire, which begin deploying several TIE Fighters towards the Planet as a Lamda-Class Imperial Shuttle accompanies the Fighters heading into the Tatooine Atmosphere. After flying through the Clouds, the Shuttle emerges and a huge Battle is seen below between the Forces of the Rebel Alliance and Galactic Empire, with AT-AT Walkers being hit by Y-Wings and X-Wings destroying several Stormtroopers, while engaging TIE Fighters in the air. On the ground, the Imperial Shuttle lands and deploys a Squadron of Stormtroopers, who start blasting the Rebels as an AT-ST walks in and shoots down the Rebel Soldiers, but one manages to fire an Ion Torpedo at the Walker, which explodes and falls as the Stormtroopers die due to a Grenade Barrage and an A-Wing Strike. As the Rebels fall back towards their Depot which houses a GR-45 Transport, Darth Vader emerges from the Shuttle and starts cutting down Rebels using his Lightsaber, then Force Choking a Soldier as his Forces of sh through the Rebels. Boba Fett then flies in using his Jetpack and guns down several Rebel Troopers using his EE-3 Laser Rifle and Flamethrower, along with destroying a Blaster Cannon and a few Soldiers using his Wrist Rockets, while Vader cuts down the Rebels in a huge chain kill as Han Solo (who is leading the Rebels) shoulder charges 3 Stormtroopers and tries to shoot Vader, who blocks the Plasma Fire as Fett flies in and says "Time to take my Bounty!" as he aims at Han. However, Leia Organa jumps in from a destroyed Structure and fires a Charged Shot at Fett, blasting him back several feet as Han runs away, but then Leia is hit by Force Lightning, shocking her as Emperor Palpatine arrives and tells Vader "Destroy these Rebel scum, my Apprentice!" and Vader responds by saying "Yes, my Master. Fett, slaughter their Infantry while I find Skywalker and the others!" as Boba looks at him, then says "I'm getting paid extra for this." as he charges at the Rebel Forces. However, the Rebels begin to retreat from Tatooine in their GR-45 Space Transport, and Vader contacts the AT-AT Pilots and says "Destroy than Transport, immediately!" as the AT-AT aims at the fleeing Transport. Just as the AT-AT powers its Plasma Fire, a Lightsaber is heard igniting and the AT-AT is stabbed by a green Lightsaber, which causes it to explode due to its Power Core being hit and it falls to the ground, and Vader yells "What?!" as Luke Skywalker walks in and ignites his Lightsaber and says "Father, I would have expected you'd be here!" as Vader sees the Rebel Transport use its Hyperspace Drive to blast into Lightspeed and leave Tatooine. The Emperor then powers his Force Lightning, but Luke senses the Attack and Force Pushes Palpatine away, blasting him back several feet as Vader charges at Luke, clashing Lightsabers with him and beginning to duel his son. After a few minutes of trading blows and jumping to the Sand Hills, Vader and Luke get into a Saber Lock and Vader tells his son "The Rebellion's cause is meaningless, my son! Join me, and we can rule the Galaxy together!" as he starts pushing Luke's defense back and saying "The Emperor is weak, frail. We can destroy him and reshape the Empire." and Luke looks at him, then closes his eyes and yells "Never!!" as he throws Vader's Lightsaber using an attack, then uses a Force Push to blast his father back. Vader then watches as Luke starts to walk towards him, but then the Emperor emerges from behind him, then tries to shock him with Force Lightning, but Luke turns around and uses his Lightsaber to block the Lightning and jumps away, running with Leia and Han towards the Millennium Falcon. The Falcon then takes off and starts shooting several Stormtroopers and killing them as Vader watches, and the Falcon takes off into Deep Space. The game then switches to several hours later as Vader sits down in his Quarters on board his Super Star Destroyer, then starts to tap into The Force to find Luke and Leia. However, something goes wrong during the process, as Darth Vader begins seeing several Visions of Earth during the War Against the Villain Armada, such as the Great Invasion of Earth-135, the Death of Ozone at the hands of Kyle Reese and Clementine Everett, and the Battle of Metroville as several voices, screams, gunshots and explosions are heard. Vader then snaps out of the Vision and screams in pain, and an Imperial Captain is heard outside asking "Lord Vader..?" and Vader uses his Force Grip to open the Door, asking "What is it, Captain?" and the Captain salutes him, then answers with "The Emperor requests your presence in the Ship Chambers, and will broadcast to you via Hologram." and Vader walks over to the Ship Chambers. After entering the Chambers, Darth Vader bows down to a Hologram of the Emperor and says "What is thy bidding, my Master?" and the Emperor looks at him, then says "There has been a great disturbance in The Force, Lord Vader. There is another Galaxy, far from this one, and a Conflict is happening throughout it that has influenced us for some time now: The Human population on a Planet known as Earth is fighting against a Faction named The Villain Armada." and Vader looks up at his Master and states "Master, I sense multiple Planets. Are these Earthlings bending The Force?" and the Emperor answers with "No, Lord Vader. The Earthlings have access to a Physical Plain they call The Multiverse: Limitless versions of their Home Planet, Earth, and the Armada has been fighting against The Hero Coalition for what seems like years!" and then Vader asks him "How shall we proceed with this, my Master?" and the Emperor looks at his Apprentice and says "These... Earthlings, their Heroes have managed to stave off the Villain Armada. Especially two Heroes who we have paid attention to: Kyle Reese and Clementine Everett! These Heroes are simply young children, but they are twice as powerful as... Luke Skywalker." and Vader hesistates with his next words, shocked by how powerful Kyle and Clementine are described as. Act I-III (Main Missions) The game then switches to a few hours later as an Imperial Lambda Shuttle approaches the massive Super-Weapon, the Death Star, above the Snow Planet of Hoth. As the Shuttle lands in the Docking Bay, dozens of Stormtroopers and other Imperials all assemble in a crowded line in front of the Shuttle, and bow down in respect as Darth Vader and the Emperor enter the Death Star Docking Bay, and then several Armada Troops (representatives of The Villain Armada) walk in from the Command Bridge. Vader and Palpatine then approach the Armada Troops, and then Scarecrow (the current Leader of the Armada) walks up to the two accompanied by Imperial Royal Guarda, kneeling before Vader in respect and saying "Anakin Skywalker..? The Armada has been waiting for-" but then he starts choking and holding his throat as Vader uses the Force Choke on him for referencing his former identity. Palpatine then walks over to Vader, saying "Lord Vader... Cease this foolishness!" and Vader lets Scarecrow go, and the disgruntled Villain Lord tells the two "We have been waiting a long time for this, Vader. Your participation in the War Against the Villain Armada may be late, but it is much-needed! The Armada has been crippled across several Realities, and The Hero Coalition has been destroying our Invasion Force. If this does not cease, we will be forced to retreat and The Multiverse will be saved!" and then Vader asks him "Then why should the Empire help you, you pathetic worm? This War is none of the Empire's concern!" and Scarecrow pleads with them, saying "You must help us, Lord Vader! You've felt the Force reach out to you, calling for you to side with me... Besides, if the Coalition destroys the Armada, they will find this Galaxy and destroy the Galactic Empire as well!" as he stands up, and the Emperor says "Follow us, Scarecrow. We can discuss this further in my Throne Room." as everyone walks towards Palpatine's Throne Room in the top of the Death Star. A few minutes later, Vader is seen sitting at a Meeting Table with several other Villains such as Scarecrow, the Emperor and two more representatives of the Villain Armada: Armadeus Ren and Supreme Leader Snoke. Snoke then says "The Armada has been using its Military Reserves since the Battle of San Francisco 2 months ago! Our Forces are being decimated, and the Hero Coalition has retained total dominance in the European Union and the United States of America!" and Vader asks "These locations you speak of... Are parts of this Planet, Earth?" and Armadeus tells him "Continents on Earth, yes. But it is even worse in the United States, because that is where Kyle Reese and Clementine Everett have assembled the Hero Knights!" as the Emperor remarks "I sense how powerful these two Heroes are. They're destroying your Forces on Earth-135." and Snoke says "Not just Earth-135: Several more!" as he turns on a Computer Screem and shows the Battle of Earth-4000 (from Terminator Genisys), which shows Skynet's Flagship crashing into the Los Angeles Ruins as the Screen switches to Earth-616 and shows Armada and Coalition Forces fighting at the end of Incredibles: Multiverse Origins, dozens of Soldiers being killed by Heroes and Villains. The final Screen then shows the Battle of Washington DC, showing Ozone being killed by Kyle and Clementine as Snoke says "Earth-4000, the Battle of Los Angeles. No Man's Land, on Earth-616... And Washington DC, Earth-135!" as all the Villains watch the Footage in shock. Snoke then stops the Footage, saying "If Kyle Reese and Clementine Everett are not killed or stopped, The Villain Armada will be destroyed... And after that, so will the great achievements of my betrayer!" as he looks at Emperor Palpatine, who looks back at Snoke as he has a Memory of him and a younger Anakin Skywalker at the Opera Building on Coruscant, with Palpatine saying "Unfortunately, he taught his Apprentice everything he knew... And then his Apprentice murdered him in his sleep!" as it shows Palpatine as a young man, dueling Darth Plagueis inside a Sith Throne Room. In the Memory, the young Palpatine stabs Plagueis in the stomach after disarming him of his Lightsaber, before taking his crippled Master's Lightsaber and stabbing Plagueis in the chest, laughing insanely as Palpatine snaps out of the Memory, then stares at Snoke eerily from across the Meeting Table. The Emperor then utters a name, and a statement that could shake the very Force itself: "Darth Plagueis. You survived?" and then Snoke (now revealed as both Danny Reid and Emperor Plagueis) responds with "You were deceived, my former Apprentice. While you've rested in your cradle of power, believing that your Galactic Empire was safe... After years of preparing, I've led The Villain Armada, and taken entire Realities! It was only by the hands of Kyle and Clementine, on Earth-135... That the Golden Age of Villains began to falter, and your Empire has mocked the Villain Armada long enough!" and the Emperor simply smiles evilly, saying "You will not stop me, Danny. Or should I be calling you 'Plagueis the Diseased'?" and Snoke scoffs, before sitting back and saying "Such pitiful arrogance, your nobility has blinded you, as always! Don't you see, Shiev?" as he shows him a Vision of the year 2016, 2 years after the coming Destruction of The Villain Armada, as the Army of The Villain Order is seen assembled in front of Supreme Leader Snoke, Armadeus Ren and General Nux. Snoke then says "The survival of both our Factions demands a New Armada: One born from the Alliance of the Old Armada and Galactic Empire! This Station, this Death Star will be a monument to the Old Empire's failings... It's sacrifice will be inevitable. Lord of Admirals will be turned!" as he points to Darth Vader, foreshadowing his turn to the Light Side (in Star Wars VI: Return of The Jedi), and the Emperor responds with "Everything is proceeding as I'd foreseen! Kyle, Clementine and even Luke Skywalker shall not succeed with our Factions forming an Alliance!" and then Snoke leans forward menacingly, staring at Palpatine from across the Throne Room and saying "Know this, my old Apprentice: This Death Star will be the Tomb of the Empire, and your own! Time was always your ally... And now it has abandoned you!" as he vanishes in a cloud of Force Energy, taking Scarecrow and Armadeus Ren with him as the Emperor and Vader are the only ones left in the Throne Room, as Snoke and Armadeus have gone back to Earth-135, and outside the Death Star II, the entire Villain Armada Spacefleet goes into Hyperspace and leaves for Earth-135.